18/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 19-وَكَذَلِكَ بَعَثْنَاهُمْ لِيَتَسَاءلُوا بَيْنَهُمْ قَالَ قَائِلٌ مِّنْهُمْ كَمْ لَبِثْتُمْ قَالُوا لَبِثْنَا يَوْمًا أَوْ بَعْضَ يَوْمٍ قَالُوا رَبُّكُمْ أَعْلَمُ بِمَا لَبِثْتُمْ فَابْعَثُوا أَحَدَكُم بِوَرِقِكُمْ هَذِهِ إِلَى الْمَدِينَةِ فَلْيَنظُرْ أَيُّهَا أَزْكَى طَعَامًا فَلْيَأْتِكُم بِرِزْقٍ مِّنْهُ وَلْيَتَلَطَّفْ وَلَا يُشْعِرَنَّ بِكُمْ أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 19-Ve kezâlike beasnâhum li yetesâelû beynehum, kâle kâilun minhum kem lebistum, kâlû lebisnâ yevmen ev ba'da yevm(yevmin), kâlû rabbukum a'lemu bi mâ lebistum feb'asû ehadekum bi verıkıkum hâzihî ilel medîneti fel yanzur eyyuhâ ezkâ taâmen fel ye'tikum bi rızkın minhu vel yetelattaf ve lâ yuş'ırenne bikum ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kezâlike : ve böylece * 2. beasnâ-hum : onları dirilttik, uyandırdık * 3. li yetesâelû : karşılıklı birbirlerine sorsunlar diye * 4. beyne-hum, : aralarında * 5. kâle : dedi * 6. kâilun : diyen, söyleyen * 7. min-hum : onlardan * 8. kem lebistum : ne kadar kaldınız * 9. kâlû : dediler * 10. lebisnâ : biz kaldık * 11. yevmen : bir gün * 12. ev : veya * 13. ba'da yevmin : günün bir kısmı * 14. kâlû : dediler * 15. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 16. a'lemu : en iyi bilir * 17. bi mâ lebistum : siz ne kadar kaldınız * 18. feb'asû : bundan sonra gönderin * 19. ehade-kum : sizden birisi * 20. bi verıkı-kum : sizin gümüş (paranız) ile * 21. hâzihî : bu * 22. ilel medîneti : şehre * 23. fe li yanzur : böylece baksın * 24. eyyu-hâ : hangisi * 25. ezkâ (zekâ) : daha temiz : (temiz) * 26. taâmen : yiyecek * 27. fel ye'tikum (fe li ye'tikum) : böylece getirsin * 28. bi rızkın : bir rızkı * 29. min-hu : ondan * 30. ve li yetelattaf : ve dikkat etsin (en ince hususa kadar ifa etsin) tedbirli olsun * 31. ve lâ yuş'ırenne : ve sakın sezdirmesin, hissettirmesin, farkına vardırmasın * 32. bi-kum : sizleri * 33. ehaden : birisi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 19-Onları uyuttuğumuz gibi birbirlerine sormaları için öylece de uyandırdık ve içlerinden biri, ne kadar kaldık burada dedi. Bir gün uyumuşuz, yahut günün bir kısmını uykuyla geçirmişiz dediler ve Rabbiniz, daha iyi bilir dediler, ne kadar kaldığınızı, hele şimdi birinizi şu gümüş parayla şehre yollayın da yiyeceklerin hangisi daha temizse bir miktar alsın, bir rızık getirsin size, ancak çok ihtiyatlı davransın ve hiçbir kimse sizi duyup anlamasın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 19-Böylece, aralarında bir sorgulama yapsınlar diye onları dirilttik (uyandırdık). İçlerinden bir sözcü dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldınız?" Dediler ki: "Bir gün veya günün bir (kaç saatlik) kısmı kadar kaldık." Dediler ki: "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir; şimdi birinizi bu paranızla şehre gönderin de, hangi yiyecek temizse baksın, size ondan bir rızık getirsin; ancak oldukça nazik davransın ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin." Ahmet Varol Meali * 19-Bunun gibi, aralarında birbirlerine (hallerini) sorsunlar diye onları uyandırdık. İçlerinden bir sözcü: "Ne kadar kaldınız?" dedi. "Bir gün veya günün bir parçası kadar kaldık" dediler. (Sonra) dediler ki: "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Şimdi birinizi şu paranızla şehire gönderin. Hangi yiyeceğin daha temiz olduğuna baksın da size ondan bir rızık getirsin. Ancak çok dikkatli davransın da sakın sizi birine sezdirmesin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 19-Birbirlerine sorsunlar diye onları uyandırdık. İçlerinden biri: 'Ne kadar kaldınız?' dedi. 'Bir gün veya daha az bir müddet kaldık' dediler. 'Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Paranızla birinizi şehre gönderin, sakın sizi kimseye duyurmasın' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 19-Böylece biz, birbirlerine sorsunlar diye onları uyandırdık. İçlerinden biri: “Ne kadar kaldınız”? dedi. (Bir kısmı) “Bir gün, ya da bir günden az”, dediler. (Diğerleri de) şöyle dediler: “Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Şimdi siz birinizi şu gümüş para ile kente gönderin de baksın; (şehir halkından) hangisinin yiyeceği daha temiz ve lezzetli ise ondan size bir rızık getirsin. Ayrıca, çok nazik davransın (da dikkat çekmesin) ve sizi hiçbir kimseye sakın sezdirmesin.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 19-Böylece biz, aralarında birbirlerine sormaları için onları uyandırdık: İçlerinden biri: «Ne kadar kaldınız?» dedi. (Kimi) «Bir gün ya da günün bir parçası kadar kaldık» dediler; (kimi de) şöyle dediler: «Rabbiniz, kaldığınız müddeti daha iyi bilir. Şimdi siz, içinizden birini şu gümüş paranızla şehre gönderin de, baksın, (şehrin) hangi yiyeceği daha temiz ise size ondan erzak getirsin; ayrıca, nâzik davransın (gizli hareket etsin) ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 19-Böylece onları uyandırdık ki birbirlerine sorsunlar. Onlardan biri, 'Ne kadar kaldınız,' diye sordu. 'Bir gün, yahut günün bir parçası kadar kaldık,' dediler. 'Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Birinizi şu para ile şehre gönderelim de en temiz ve leziz yiyecekleri seçip size bir azık getirsin. Dikkatli davranarak kimsenin dikkatini üstüne çekmesin ,' diye eklediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 19-Yine böylece onları uyandırdık ki, birbirlerine sorsunlar. İçlerinden biri: «Ne kadar durdunuz!» dedi. «Bir gün yahut daha az.» dediler. Bir kısmı da: «Ne kadar durduğunuzu Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir; şimdi siz şu gümüş paranızla birinizi şehre gönderin de, baksın kimin yemeği daha temizse ondan size yiyecek alıp getirsin; hem de çok kurnaz davransın ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 19-Yine böyle onları ba's de ettik ki aralarında soruşsunlar diye: içlerinden bir söyliyen «ne kadar durdunuz?» dedi, bir gün yâhud bir günün birazı dediler, ne kadar durduğunuza dediler: rabbınız a'lemdir, şimdi siz birinizi şu gümüş paranızla şehre gönderin de baksın hangisi yiyecekçe daha temiz ondan size bir rızık getirsin, hem çok kurnaz davransın ve zinhar sizi birine sezdirmesin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 19-Ve onları böylece uyandırdık ki, aralarında soruşturuversinler. Onlardan bir sözcü dedi ki: «Ne kadar durdunuz?» Dediler ki: «Bir gün veya bir günün birazı kadar.» Dediler ki: «Ne kadar durduğunuzu Rabbiniz daha ziyâde bilendir. Şimdi birinizi şu gümüş akçanız ile şehre gönderiniz, taamca hangisi daha temiz ise ondan size bir rızk getirsin ve çok dikkatli hareket etsin ve sizi sakın bir kimseye haber vermesin.» Muhammed Esed * 19-Derken (günü gelince) onları uykudan kaldırdık; ve (olup biteni) birbirlerine sormaya başladılar. İçlerinden biri: "(Burada) bu şekilde ne kadar kaldınız?" diye sordu. Ötekiler: "Ya bir gün ya da günün bir kısmı kadar" dediler. (İçlerinden daha derin bir sezgiyle donanmış olanlar:) "Ne kadar kaldığımızı en iyi Rabbimiz bilir" dediler ve (şöyle eklediler:) "Şimdi içinizden birini şu gümüş paralarla şehre gönderin de, baksın yiyeceklerden en temizi hangisi ise size ondan azık olarak alıp getirsin. Ama çok dikkatli davransın, sakın kimseye sizden bahsetmesin: Suat Yıldırım * 19-(19-20) İşte, onları nasıl uyuttuysak öylece de uyandırdık. Derken aralarında konuşmaya başladılar. Birisi: "Ne kadar uykuda kaldınız?" diye sorunca bazıları: "Bir gün, belki bir günden de az!" diye cevap verdiler. Diğerleri de: "Uykuda ne kadar kaldığınızı tam tamına ancak Rabbiniz bilir." dediler. "Siz onu bırakın da, açlığımızı gidermeye bakalım. Şu akçeyi verip içinizden birini şehre gönderin de baksın hangi yiyecek daha hoş ve helâl ise ondan size azık tedarik etsin." "Bir de gayet nazik ve tedbirli davransın, varlığınızı ve bulunduğunuz yeri sakın hiç kimseye hissettirmesin." "Çünkü onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse ya taşa tutar, ya da kendi dinlerine döndürürler, bu takdirde de ebediyyen felah bulamazsınız." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 19-Yine böyle onları dirilttik ki, kendi aralarında (birbirlerine) sorsunlar: İçlerinden biri: "Ne kadar kaldınız?" dedi. "Bir gün, ya da günün bir parçası (kadar kaldık)." dediler. (Fakat işin içyüzünü iyice bilmediklerinden herşeyi en iyi bilenin Allâh olduğunu ifade ettiler): "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir, dediler, birinizi şu gümüş (para) ile şehre gönderin, baksın, hangi yiyecek daha temiz (ve nefis) ise ondan size bir azık getirsin; fakat çok dikkatli davransın, sakın sizi birisine sezdirmesin." Şaban Piriş Meali * 19-Böylece, birbirlerine sorsunlar diye onları tekrar uyandırdık. Onlardan biri şöyle dedi: “Ne kadar kaldınız?” -Bir gün veya daha az.” dediler. “Ne kadar kaldığınızı en iyi Rabbiniz bilir. Şimdi, içinizden birine para verip şehre gönderin de baksın hangi yiyecek daha temiz ise ondan size azık getirsin. Çok dikkatli olun, sizi kimse hissetmesin.” dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 19-Derken onları uyandırdık da birbirlerine sormaya başladılar. İçlerinden biri 'Ne kadar uyuduk?' dedi. 'Belki bir gün, belki de günün bir kısmı kadar' dediler. Sonra da 'Ne kadar uyuduğumuzu en iyi Rabbimiz bilir,' dediler. 'İçimizden birini şu para ile şehre gönderelim de hangi yiyecekler temizse araştırıp ondan bize bir parça rızık getirsin. Yalnız dikkat etsin de durumumuzu kimseye fark ettirmesin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 19-İşte böyle! Onları dirilttik ki, birbirlerine sorup dursunlar. İçlerinden biri şöyle konuştu: "Ne kadar durdunuz?" Dediler: "Bir gün yahut günün bir parçası kadar." Dediler: "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Siz şimdi birinizi şu gümüş para ile kente gönderin de baksın; kentin hangi yiyeceği daha temizse ondan size bir rızık getirsin. Ama nazik ve kurnaz davransın ki, sizi kimseye fark ettirmesin." Yusuf Ali (English) * 19- Such (being their state), we raised them up (from sleep), that they might question(2352) each other. Said one of them, "How long have ye stayed (here)?" They said, "We have stayed (perhaps) a day, or part of a day." (At length) they (all) said, "(Alla M. Pickthall (English) * 19- And in like manner We awakened them that they might question one another. A speaker from among them said: How long have ye tarried? They said: We have tarried a day or some part of a day. (Others) said: Your Lord best knoweth what ye have tarried. Now send one of you with this your silver coin unto the city, and let him see what food is purest there and bring you a supply thereof. Let him be courteous and let no man know of you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 19- Ve İşte böylece, yani bir mucize olarak senelerce uyutup koruduğumuz gibi onları uyandırdık, yani bir mucize olmak üzere diriltir gibi uyandırdık ki birbirlerine sorsunlar. Kendi durumunu bilmek her şeyden önce geldiği için uyandırılmalarının ilk hikmeti kendi durumlarını anlamak için, şu şekilde birbirlerine sormaları oldu: Bunun için içlerinden biri: "Ne kadar durdunuz?" dedi. "Bir gün veya daha az bir zaman kaldık" dediler. Kimi öyle dedi, kimi de öyle. Nasıl ki kıyamette uyandırılarak haşre gönderilecek olanlar hep böyle sanacaklar (Bakara Sûresi'ndeki âyetinin tefsirine bkz.: 2/279) Bu karşılıklı konuşma esnasında kimi de fazla durulduğunu sezerek anlaşmazlığa son vermek için "ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir." dediler. Bundan dolayı aranızdaki ihtilafı bırakınız da Şimdi birinizi şu gümüş paranızla şehre gönderiniz de hangi yiyecek daha temiz baksın ve size ondan bir rızık getirsin ve çok dikkat ve nezaketle hareket etsin ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *19- Böylece, aralarında bir sorgulama yapsınlar diye onları dirilttik (uyandırdık) .(16) İçlerinden bir sözcü dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldınız?" Dediler ki: "Bir gün veya günün bir (kaç saatlik) kısmı kadar kaldık." Dediler ki: "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir; şimdi birinizi bu paranızla şehre gönderin de, hangi yiyecek temizse baksın, size ondan bir rızık getirsin; ancak oldukça nazik davransın ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin." 20- "Çünkü onlar üzerinize çıkıp gelirlerse, sizi taşa tutarlar veya dinlerine geri çevirirler; bu durumda ebedi olarak kurtuluş bulamazsınız." AÇIKLAMA 16. Onlar, uyutuldukları ve dış dünyadan gizlendikleri zaman kullanılan aynı mucizevi yolla uykularından uyandırıldılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *19. Derken gelince onları uykudan kaldırdık; (22) ve biteni birbirlerine sormaya başladılar.(23) İçlerinden biri: "(Burada) bu şekilde ne kadar kaldınız?" diye sordu. Ötekiler: "Ya bir gün ya da günün bir kısmı kadar" (24) dediler. daha derin bir sezgiyle donanmış olanlar: "Ne kadar kaldığımızı en iyi Rabbimiz bilir" dediler(25) ve (şöyle eklediler:) "Şimdi içinizden birini şu gümüş paralarla şehre gönderin de, baksın yiyeceklerden en temizi hangisi ise size ondan azık olarak alıp getirsin. Ama çok dikkatli davransın, sakın kimseye sizden bahsetmesin: 22 - Bkz. yukarıda 10. not. 23 - Bize öyle geliyor ki, li-yetesâelû (ki çoğu müfessir buna "birbirlerine sorsunlar diye" anlamını vermiştir) teriminin başındaki li eki amaç bildiren bir ek değil, fakat daha çok lâmu'l-‘âkibe denen ve sonuç bildiren bir ek durumundadır. Buna bağlı olarak yukarıdaki anlam akışı içinde sözkonusu ifadenin "ve ... sormaya başladılar" şeklinde anlaşılması daha doğru olur. 24 - Karş. 2:259; orada da aynı soru sorulmakta ve Allah tarafından yüzyıl için öldürülen sonra yeniden diriltilen adam meselinde aynı düşündürücü cevap verilmektedir. Her iki parçada da soru ve cevabın ifade tarzındaki bu çarpıcı benzerlik, hiç kuşkusuz, bir rastlantı değildir: Her iki meselde dile getirilmek istenen fikirler arasındaki özdeşliği, yani Allah'ın ölüden diriyi, diriden de ölüyü çıkarmaya (3:27, 6:95, 10:31, 30:19), hayatı yaratmaya, onu ortadan kaldırmaya ve sonra yeniden var etmeye kâdir olduğunu işaret etmektedir bu. Yukarıdaki ayet, ayrıca, bütünüyle dünyevî algılara bağlı beşerî "zaman" kavramının yanıltıcı, aldatıcı olduğunu îma etmektedir. 25 - Yani, başlarından geçen olayın sadece pratik ve zahirî yanıyla ilgilenen arkadaşlarının tersine, bunlar "uykuya dalma"yla "uyanma" arasında geçen zamanın, ölüm ve ölümden sonra kalkış olgusuna kıyasla tek başına hiçbir anlam ve gerçekliği olmadığını anladılar (karş. 17:52 ve ilgili 59. not). Bu husus, 12. ayetteki "iki bakış açısı" (lafzen, "iki hizip") ifadesine de açıklık getirmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *19. Ve onları böylece uyandırdık ki, aralarında soruşturuversinler onlardan bir sözcü dedi ki: Ne kadar durdunuz?. Dediler ki: Birgün veya bir günün bir azı kadar. Dediler ki: Ne kadar durduğunuzu Rabbiniz daha ziyade bilendir. Şimdi birinizi şu gümüş akçanız ile şehre gönderiniz, yiyecek olarak hangisi daha temiz ise ondan size bir rızk getirsin ve çok dikkatli hareket etsin ve sizi sakın bir kimseye haber vermesin. 19. Bu mübarek âyetler, ashab-ı kehf'in asırlarca mağarada uyuyup kaldıkları halde uyanarak ne kadar az bir müddet uykuya dalmış olduklarında ihtilâfa düştüklerini bildiriyor. Ve kendilerine şehirden erzak getirmek için içlerinden gönderdikleri bir zata ne kadar ihtiyatlıca hareket etmesini tavsiye eylemiş, aksi takdirde felâketlere uğrayacaklarını ihtar eylemiş olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve onları) o mağarada olanları (böylece) uykuya daldırdığımız ve bedenlerini çürümekten koruduğumuz gibi, kendilerini de âdeta öldürdükten sonra diriltmek kabilinden olarak o garip uykudan (uyandırdık ki) Allah'ın kudretine bir delil teşkil etsinler. Bu hakikatin tecellisi için (aralarında soruşturuversînler) mağarada bir hikmet gereği ne kadar kaldıkları nazar dikkate alınarak Allah'ın korumasına mazhar oldukları güzelce anlaşılsın, ilâhî kudret hakkındaki kesin inançları daha ziyade artsın (onlardan bir sözcü) onların "Mekselmina" adındaki reisleri (dedi ki,) ey din kardeşleri!. Bu mağarada biliyor musunuz?, (ne kadar durdunuz?.) ne kadar uyuyup kaldınız, bu "hususta zannınız nedir?. Onlardan bazıları (dediler ki: Birgün veya bir günün birazı kadar) durmuş olmalıyız. Çünkü onlar, güneşin doğacağı sırada mağaraya girmiş, güneşin batacağı zaman uyanmış oldukları için böyle sanmışlardı. Fakat onlardan bazıları da "Temliha" gibi reisleri de veya hepsi de meselâ: Tırnaklarındaki, saçlarındaki bazı değişikliklere bakarak veya kalplerine gelen ilâhî ilhama binaen tekrar (dediler ki) Bu mağarada (ne kadar durduğumuzu Rabbimiz daha ziyade bilendir) biz bunu tayin edemeyiz. Bu zatlar birbirini cehaletle itham etmiş olmamak için böyle kemâli nezaketle güzel bir mütalâada bulundular ve dediler ki: (Şimdi birinizi şu gümüş akçanızla şehre) rivayete göre içinden çıkıp gelmiş oldukları Tarsus beldesine (gönderiniz) varsın dikkat etsin (yiyecek olarak hangisi daha temiz ise) dinimizce helâl, temiz bulunmuş ise (ondan size bir rızk getirsin) ondan hepimiz yeyip gıdamızı temin edelim. (Ve) bununla beraber şehre gidince (çok dikkatli hareket etsin) kendisini gizlesin, böyle mağaraya sığınmış kimselerden olduğu anlaşılmasın. (Ve sizi sakın) şehir ahalisinden (bir kimseye haber vermesin) sonra vaziyetimiz etrafa yayılır başımız belâya uğrar.